Broken Window
by Hold-It-Right-There
Summary: WARNING: This story contains a minor punishment scene. Phineas and Ferb disobey one of their parent's rules and get busted... or should we say, the window gets busted.


**Hello there...**

**I hope you enjoy my first submitted story...**

**WARNING: This story DOES contain a minor punishment scene. If that's not your thing, or if you just thought 'yuck' or 'gross' then this story isn't for you. **

**Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan and Swampy**

It was a bright and sunny day in Danville and everything seemed to be going well today for two creative boys. Phineas and his slightly older brother Ferb had just finished up another project and were chilling out in the living room. Phineas sat sideways on the couch and had his legs up on Ferb's lap. Ferb held the TV remote and had his feet up on the table. Both boys were tired after the long day they just had today, luckily something had zapped away their project so clean up was a breeze today.

Phineas sighed and stretched out his arms, "Oh boy what a very successful day… huh, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded, continuing to flip through the channels. He hated these situations… loads of channels, yet nothing to watch. He finally gave up and turned the TV off.

Phineas sighed and leaned back against the couch, "I'm bored now…"

Ferb shrugged, "We did a lot today… we deserve a rest."

"Well yeah, but I still want to do something…" he whined,

Ferb chuckled, his brother could be so childish sometimes.

Phineas sat up more and smiled, "Hey wanna throw a baseball around in the yard?"

Ferb sighed, his arms and legs ached from all the heavy lifting he had to do today, but when he caught a glimpse of his brother's pleading face, he just couldn't say no. He nodded his head lightly and watched as Phineas smiled and hopped off of the couch.

"Great," Phineas spoke excitedly, "let's get our gloves then!"

Ferb nodded again and followed his brother up to their room. They found their gloves and a baseball inside a box in the closet, and ran back downstairs. Phineas pushed open the sliding door and ran over to the other side of the yard.

Once Ferb shut the door, he turned to face his brother. Phineas threw the ball to him, and Ferb caught it with ease. He took a few steps towards him and threw it back. Phineas caught it and threw it once more to him. Ferb smiled and caught it once again.

This went on for a few more minutes until Phineas held his hand up, "Time out Ferb…" Ferb raised an eyebrow and watched as his brother took off his glove and ran into the garage.

About a minute later, he came back out carrying a large wooden bat with him. Ferb raised an eyebrow when Phineas swung it and got into a batting position, "Batter up!"

Ferb shook his head lightly, making Phineas frown and straighten up, "Ferb come on… I wanna hit some."

Ferb sighed, "Phineas you know mum and dad don't want us hitting baseballs near the house. We can go to the park tomorrow and hit some if you want."

Phineas sighed, "Aw… but I want to hit some now…"

Ferb sighed as well and looked up at his brother's puppy pout face… oh, curse that face! It always made Ferb feel terrible for causing his brother to be unhappy. As Phineas turned to go put the bat away, Ferb stopped him, "Wait Phin!" Phineas turned, and Ferb picked the ball up and got into a pitching position, "Batter up then…"

Phineas smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah but… only one, okay?"

Phineas nodded and ran back to his spot. He got into his batting position and looked towards Ferb. Ferb sighed and played with the ball in his hand. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this but… it's just one small hit. He'll catch whatever Phineas decides to hit at him. He took a deep breath and threw the ball at Phineas.

Phineas took a swing and missed it. He frowned and picked it up, throwing it back to Ferb, "One more, please?"

Ferb nodded and waited for his brother to get back into position. Once he was ready, he threw the ball again. He sighed when Phineas took another swing and missed. He looked nervously to the empty driveway, their parents weren't home right now and Candace was at Stacy's doing girls stuff. They're due home any minute and the last thing Ferb wanted was to be caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

He caught the ball and heard Phineas say, "One more Ferb… I know I'll get it this time!"

Ferb nodded and threw another one at him. Sure enough, the bat and ball made contact. Ferb readied himself to catch the ball, when he saw it go up, up, up. He watched it fly high and watched in horror as the ball went through the window to their parent's room.

Phineas was jumping with joy when he had heard a 'smash'. He froze and looked up in horror and saw the broken window. He shared a nervous glace with Ferb and walked over to him. Both boys looked at the window for a few more seconds, both thinking the same thing.

"Oh my gosh…" Phineas whispered, "We're so dead…"

Ferb gulped and nodded slightly. Both boys picked up their gear and ran up to the house. They headed up stairs and quietly entered their parent's room. The hole in the window looked even worse up close and there was glass on the floor.

Phineas shook slightly and ran a hand through his hair, "Aw man Ferb…"

Ferb nodded and stepped carefully towards the window. He found their baseball and picked it up carefully. He sighed, "M-maybe we can fix it?"

Phineas went to reply, when they heard the family car pulling up in the driveway. The boy's eyes grew wide and they scampered out of the room. They darted into their room and closed the door. Phineas panted and looked at Ferb, "Th-they're going to be mad at us…"

Ferb shook his head, "N-not mad Phin… just disappointed which is much worse then being mad at us."

Phineas gulped and listened as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They heard a small knock on the door, followed by their father's cheerful voice, "Ello boys, we're home."

Ferb gulped and walked over to open the door, "Hi dad…"

Phineas nodded nervously, "Hey dad…"

Lawrence smiled and hugged them both, "We missed you two today, did you guys have a good day?"

Phineas laughed nervously, "Yeah, we did…"

"Well I'd love to hear all about it over dinner-"

Just then, they heard Linda's voice calling out from their bedroom, "Lawrence, boys come here!"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a scared look before following their dad into their bedroom. Lawrence looked at his wife, "Well what's wrong darling?"

Linda pointed at the window, "Look at that!"

Lawrence took a double take at the window and looked wide eyed, "What on earth-?"

Linda looked at the two guilty looking boys, "Do you two know anything about this?"

Ferb looked at his feet, while Phineas stuttered, "U-uh well… y-y-you see mom w-we… uh…"

Both parents looked at their kids sternly. Lawrence looked to his own son, "Ferb? Care to explain what happened?"

Ferb gulped and looked up, "Ph-Phineas and I w-were playing catch and… well…" he trailed off.

Phineas sighed, "I wanted to try and hit the ball… and I did… right th-through the window…"

Lawrence and Linda exchanged a look, before looking back at their boys. Ferb sighed lightly and looked back at his feet. Phineas played with his fingers and glance dup at their parent's stern faces.

Lawrence crossed his arms, "I believe the rules are to NOT hit balls in the yard, correct?"

Phineas gulped, "Yes dad…"

"…Ferb?"

Ferb nodded slightly, "Yes father…"

Linda sighed, "Why would you two disobey us like that when you know it was wrong?"

Phineas moaned, "I just… wanted to hit one. I thought I could ground it or something…"

Ferb sighed, "A-and I agreed to pitch to him to make him happy. I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, me too…"

Linda sighed, "We know you two are sorry… but you two still have to be punished for this…"

Both boys gulped and looked at their feet. Lawrence sighed, "Go to your room, boys…"

Both boys nodded and meekly walked out of their parent's room and into their room. Once inside, Phineas sat on his bed and shook slightly, "We-we're in so much trouble Ferb…"

Ferb closed the door and sat next to him, "I know…"

Phineas bit his lip, "What do you think our punishment's going to be?"

Ferb shrugged lightly and looked at his feet dangling feet. He wondered what their parents had in store for them as a punishment. Phineas and him almost never get into trouble, but this is probably the worse trouble they've gotten into so far. Both disobeying and lying were high on their parent's lists of what not to do.

Both their heads shot up when the bedroom door opened. Lawrence walked in and closed the door. Both boys looked puzzled at the small hairbrush their dad carried in. Lawrence sighed and stood across from them, "Boys I'm disappointed in you for disobeying today and I think you understand that right?"

Both nodded sadly at him.

"So I'm afraid that some punishment is in order…' he sighed and sat down on Phineas's bed, "Ferb come here, Phineas go stand in that corner over there."

Both boys looked up confused. Ferb tilted his head, "Father wh-what are you going to do?"

Lawrence gripped the hairbrush, "I'm going to spank the two of you…"

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "S-spank us? B-but dad…"

Ferb shook slightly, "We're not little kids, father… surely-"

"On the contrary," Lawrence spoke up, "you are… you both are still kids and I am still, and always will be your father."

Both boys looked wide-eyed and stunned at him, not quite knowing what to say about that. Ferb looked sadly at him, "Father please-"

"No Ferb, your mum and I agree this is what you two need right now. Please don't make this worse on yourself by not doing what your told about this."

Ferb sighed and nodded as he stood up. Phineas gulped and shakily stood as well. He made his way over to the empty corner and stood with his back turned to his brother and father.

Ferb walked slowly over to his dad, tears already stinging his eyes. Lawrence tilted his son's head up and looked him in the eyes, "Hey… you know I still love you, right? And that I'm doing this for your own good?"

Ferb sniffed and nodded, "Yes father… I know…"

Lawrence nodded and patted his lap. Ferb breathed out deeply and draped himself over his dad's lap. Lawrence adjusted him slightly and kept a hand on his small back, the other hand grabbed the brush again. Ferb looked over at where Phineas was standing, and saw that he was shaking slightly. Ferb would probably be shaking too if he wasn't in shock with what's about to happen to him in a few seconds. Lawrence sighed and raised the brush, "Let's get this over with then…"

Ferb nodded and braced himself. Lawrence let the brush fall and watched it hit his son's rump. Ferb let out a hitched breath and gripped the comforter of Phineas's bed. Another stinging blow fell, making him wince slightly. The spanking wasn't that hard, but it had quite a sting to it. After about six whacks, Ferb had tears in his eyes. By the tenth whack, he was crying slightly into the comforter. Lawrence sighed and gave him two last harder smacks and set the brush aside. Ferb yelped at both smacks and fell limp on his dad's lap, crying lightly. He relaxed slightly when he felt his father's hands rubbing his lower back.

Ferb wiped his eyes and picked his head up, looking back at his dad, "Th-that's it? It's over?"

Lawrence nodded, "Yes it's over… you did good, son."

Ferb sniffed and stood up. He then flung his arms around his dad and hugged him. Lawrence hugged him back and rubbed his shoulders, "There, there, there," he whispered, "I love you so much, Ferb… that's why I punish you."

Ferb nodded and sniffed, "I-I know dad, I love you too…"

Lawrence kissed his forehead and sighed, "Now… would you switch places with your brother?"

Ferb nodded and walked slowly over to Phineas, rubbing his bottom on the way over.

Phineas heard his brother's punishment, and was staring at the wall with wide eyes. He flinched each time the brush hit Ferb's bottom, and he felt even more nervous when he heard him yelp quietly towards the end. He also new that in a few moments he would be in that same position. When he heard his dad tell Ferb to switch places with him, he froze into place. He flinched slightly when Ferb tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Go on Phineas…'

Phineas gulped and slowly turned away from the corner and walked slowly over to his dad. He looked teary eyed at him and whimpered, "Pl-please dad… I'm really sorry…'

Lawrence nodded, "I know Phineas, but you need to learn to take consequences for all of your actions. You knew it was wrong to hit the ball in the yard and yet you went and did it anyway. Do you think I should let something like that go unpunished?"

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "No dad…"

"Good… now over my lap you go."

Phineas nodded and obediently draped himself over his dad's lap. Lawrence adjusted him slightly and put a hand on Phineas's back and picked up the brush again. Phineas grabbed his small pillow and held on tightly to it with both hands.

Lawrence rubbed his back slightly and could tell Phineas was a bit tenser then Ferb was. He spoke, "You know I love you Phineas, right?"

Phineas nodded quickly, "Y-yeah dad I-I know…"

Lawrence wanted to get this over with quickly so he raised the brush up and brought it down on Phineas's bottom. Phineas yelped right away and grasped the pillow tighter. Lawrence kept whacking him with the same force he used on Ferb, yet Phineas was a bit more vocal and squirmier then Ferb was. Six whacks in and Phineas was already wailing into his pillow. Lawrence frowned sadly at this, but pushed himself to keep going with the spanking.

Ferb bit his lip and felt more tears forming in his eyes as he listened to his little brother being punished. Phineas never did well with pain and it was always heartbreaking to hear him crying because of pain being inflicted on him.

Phineas sniffed and choked on his cries, hoping his punishment would soon end. Lawrence had to harden his heart and give him the last two hardest swats. Phineas cried out at each one and sobbed deeply. Lawrence set the brush aside one final time and rubbed Phineas's back. Phineas continued to cry and sob into the pillow, not quite comprehending that his punishment was through.

Lawrence shushed him, "Phin… Phineas it's okay now… your punishment is over."

Phineas sniffed and coughed, "I-it is?"

"Yes son, it's all done now…"

Phineas sniffed again and stood up, wincing at the pain in his behind. Lawrence pulled him into a hug, and was happy that Phineas returned it. He looked to his eldest son standing in the corner and spoke up, "Come on over here, Ferb…"

Ferb needed no second bidding. He ran over to his father and brother and hugged them both tightly. Lawrence held both of his boys tightly and nuzzled their hair lovingly. Ferb held onto his dad's waist with one hand, the other hand gripped his brother's shoulder. Phineas had his head buried into Lawrence's shirt and held onto him for dear life. Lawrence shushed and hugged them both tightly, "It's okay now boys… shh, you're both forgiven… nobody's upset with you two anymore… shh…"

Ferb sniffed and wiped his eyes, "B-but the window is still broken…"

"Windows can be replaced and fixed…" Lawrence kissed their heads, "but you two are irreplaceable… All mum and I want is for you two to follow the rules and grow up right. We'll be there along the way to help you if need it as well."

Both boys nodded and continued to cry into their father's shirt for another minute or so. When their sobbing and sniffing quieted down, they pulled back and wiped their eyes with their sleeves. Lawrence looked at both of their teary eyed faces and sighed lightly, "I'm really sorry I had to do that boys…"

Ferb sniffed once more and shrugged, "W-we deserved it, father… I don't blame you at all for choosing to punish us like that."

Phineas nodded slightly, "Yeah dad, I think you really got your point across about following the rules and such."

Lawrence smiled slightly, "I sure hope so…" he stood up and ruffled each of their hair before picking up the brush and walking to the door, "I want you two to stay up here until dinnertime, is that understood?" after receiving a nod from each of them, Lawrence walked out and closed the door behind him.

Phineas breathed out and flopped down onto his bed on his stomach. Ferb mirrored his movement on his own bed and sighed deeply. Phineas shifted his weight slightly and looked over at his brother, "Hey Ferb..?" Ferb peeked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Phineas smirked slightly, "I have to say, I never knew a plastic hairbrush could hurt that much…"

Ferb blinked once and then burst out laughing and hid his face in his pillow. Phineas frowned lightly, "What… what did I say?"

Ferb waved his hand and mumbled in the pillow, "Nothing… nothing, Phineas. It's just… only you can make me laugh after getting punished…"

**Lame ending I know... but I will get better with time. So... any critiques? Any requests?**


End file.
